halofandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar of Autumn (Level)
Looking for Pillar of Autumn, the ship? |Objective='Part 01: The ''Pillar of Autumn' *None; cutscene only. '''Part 02: Reveille' *Complete the training diagnostic *Find Captain Keyes on the Bridge Part 03: AI Constructs and Cyborgs first! *Get off the Pillar of Autumn |enemies= *Elites (Minor, Major) *Grunts (Minor, Major) |allies= *Humans (Marines }} The Pillar of Autumn is the first level of Halo: Combat Evolved. As the Master Chief, you must make your way to the bridge of the titular ship, then find your way off the ship. This level is modified depending on the difficulty chosen. Sergeant Johnson makes different speeches at the beginning of the level, one for each difficulty. In Easy and Normal, the player goes through a testing diagnostic, showing the bare basics of controls. In Heroic and Legendary, it is skipped, and the player immediately heads out to find Captain Keyes. In Easy and Normal, the motion sensor and grenades are disabled until certain moments in the level. In Heroic and Legendary, they can be used right from the start. Weapons *M6D Pistol *MA5B Assault Rifle *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *M9 HE-DP Frag Grenade *Plasma Grenade (Heroic, Legendary and Co-op only) Vehicles *Warthog (Cutscene only) *Pelican (Cutscene only) *Scorpion (Cutscene only) *Boarding Craft (Non-drivable) *Longsword (Cutscene only) *Bumblebee (Non-drivable) Transcript Part 01: The Pillar of Autumn .]] ''{fades into space; Halo is visible above Threshold} {slowly turns and zooms in onto the Pillar of Autumn} Captain Keyes: "Cortana, all I need to know, is did we lose them." Cortana: "I think we both know the answer to that." Inside ship, where the view focuses on the Captain} Captain Keyes: {sigh} "We made a blind jump, how did they--" Cortana: ' "Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach, at light speed, my maneuvering options were limited." The Captain begins pacing around, looking at screens '''Captain Keyes: "We were running dark, yes? Cortana: "Until we decelerated. No one could have missed the hole we tore in subspace." A Pause occurs, as the captain looks at a crewman's screen. Cortana: "They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet." Captain Keyes: "So, where do we stand?" Cortana: "Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious. But, I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it 3 capital ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us." Captain Keyes: "Well that's it then. Bring the ship back up to combat alert alpha. I want everyone at their stations." Cortana: "Everyone, sir?" Captain Keyes: "Everyone." Everyone on board run towards their stations Captain Keyes: "And Cortana?" Cortana's avatar appears Cortana: "Hmm?" Captain Keyes: "Let's give our old friends a warm welcome." Cortana: "I've already begun." Cortana: "Attention: All combat personnel, please report to your action stations." Cortana: "5th platoon, secure airlocks on Deck 11. 14th platoon, rendezvous with 22nd tactical at bulkhead Charlie 14." Marines start talking, readying their weapons, preparing Tanks and Warthogs, or just loitering, until the view shows a Sergeant, known as Sergeant Johnson walking through a line of Marine Sergeant Johnson: "You heard the lady! Move like you've got a purpose!" Cortana: "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." Sergeant Johnson (Easy): "Men...keep your eyes downrange, fingers on your triggers, and we all go home in one piece." {Pause} "Am I right Marines?!" Sergeant Johnson (Normal): "Once again, it is our job to finish what the flyboys started. We are leaving this ship platoon, and engaging the Covenant on solid ground. When we meet the enemy, we will rip their skulls from their spines, and toss 'em away, laughin'!" {Pause} "Am I right, Marines?" Sergeant Johnson (Heroic): "Men, here is where we show those split-chin squid-head sons of bitches that they could not have picked a worse enemy than the human race. We are going to blow the hell out of those dumb bugs until we don't have anything left to shoot 'em with! And then, we are going to strangle them with their own-living-guts!" {Pause} "Am I right, Marines?" Sergeant Johnson (Legendary): "Men, we led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their filthy claws on Earth. But, we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own personal anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in!" {Pause} "Am I right, Marines?" Marines: "Sir! Yes sir!" Sergeant Johnson: "Mmm-hmm. Damn right I am. Now move it out! Double time!" The view angle changes to outside of where they were. Marines running, the Sergeant meanwhile walks slowly. Cortana: "Attention all personnel: We are reengaging the enemy. Internal and external contact imminent." Sergeant Johnson: "All you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close...this is gonna be your lucky day." Cut to a computer screen. >X - CORTANA 1 0 CRYOSTOR. 23.4.7 >(PRIORITY ALPHA) >UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET Tech Officer Sam Marcus: "Whoa! Sir?" Tech Chief Thom Sheperd: "Right. Let's thaw him out." The Crewmen begins pressing buttons Tech Officer Sam: "Okay. Bringing low-level systems online. Cracking the case in thirty seconds." {Pause, as they show Master Chief's cryo tube} "He's hot! pulling the pins in five." Part 02: Reveille Testing only happens in Easy & Normal difficulties The tube's cover goes up Tech Officer Sam ''' "His tube shows green. Cycle complete." '''Tech Chief Thom: "Sorry for the quick thaw, Master Chief. Things are a little hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly." Tech Officer Sam: "Welcome back, sir! We'll have you battle ready stat." Tech Chief Thom: "Chief, please look around the room. I need to get a calibration reading for your battle suit's diagnostics." The Chief begins looking around. Tech Chief Thom: "Good. Thank you sir." Tech Officer Sam: "I'm bringing your health monitors online, sir." The Cheif's health bar appears. Tech Chief Thom: "Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn. Okay sir, go ahead and climb out of the cryo tube." Master Chief gets out of the cryotube Tech Chief Thom: "I gave you a double dose of the wake-up stim. Take a quick walk around the cryo bay and join me at the optical diagnostics station when you're ready." Thom walks over, soon Master Chief follows him and stands on red square} Tech Chief Thom: "I know the ordinance techs usually take care of your targeting sensors, but we're short of time, Chief. Just look at each of the flashing panels to target them. When you lock on, it'll change color." Chief looks at the flashing lights Tech Chief Thom: "Okay, that looks good..." Tech Officer Sam: "Sir, I'm getting some calibration errors. I'm going to invert your looking pitch, so you can see if you like it better that way." {pitch is inverted} "Try targeting the flashing lights again. Is that better or should I switch it back?" The Chief decides the way he wants. Tech Officer Sam: "I'm ready for the energy shield test now." Tech Chief Thom: "Please follow me to the energy shield test station." Cortana (COM): "Fire teams, report to defensive positions Alpha through Sierra: Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders." Tech Chief Thom: "Okay, bring his energy shields online please." The Chief's shield meter appears. Tech Officer Sam: "Alright. Shields read as fully charged." Tech Chief Thom: "Okay Sir. Bring them down to test the automatic recharge." Chief's shields get zapped away, and soon starts to recharge} Tech Officer Sam: "Recharging normal. It's showing green across the board." Captain Keyes (O.S.): "Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately." Tech Chief Thom: "Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I-" Captain Keyes (O.S.): "On the double, crewman." Tech Chief Thom: "Aye aye sir. {Pause} The skipper seems jumpy, we'd better get moving. We'll find your weapons later." Tech Officer Sam: "Okay. I'll leave the self-diagnostics running, at least." Tech Chief Thom: "Good idea. You'd better get to your evac group, Sam!" Tech Officer Sam: "Affirmative. just have to reset the computer and I'm outta here!" {banging on the door} "Oh God! They're trying to get through the door! Security! Intruders in Cryo 2! No, please don't- EHHHH!!!" A Covenant Elite intruder fires his Plasma Rifle at the crewman, quickly killing him. Tech Chief Thom: "Sam! Sam! C'mon, we've got to get the hell out of here. This way!" Thom leads Master Chief out and down a corridor, and adoor explodes, killing the crewman. The Master Chief finds a crewman battling the Covenant while another crewman is killed by an explosion. Crewman 2: Secure those blast doors! Move! MOVE! A few crewmen run into the room while the doors are closing Crewman 1: They're right behind us! He is hit by a plasma bolt while his comrades continue through. One makes it through quickly, the other is slower. Crewman 3: Wait for me! The crewman which was slower is soon killed by an explosion, and the doors shut. Crewman: (If you stay in the room) Master Chief, the situation's secure here. You're probably needed somewhere else! Chief finds his way to another room with an Elite, Marines fires at it, and the Elite flees. Marine 1: "Chief, Cortana says, get to the bridge, double quick!" The Chief makes his way to a room where a Marine is helping some crewmen battle the Covenant boarders. Marine 2: "Sir! The Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! You better follow me." As they come upon more Covenant} "Get clear, Chief!" As they get to the bridge. "Captain Keyes is waiting for us, Sir!" Master Chief approaches The Captain. Master Chief: "Captain Keyes." Captain Keyes: "Good to see you, Master Chief. Things aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we never really had a chance." Cortana: "A dozen Covenant superior battleships against a single . Given those odds I'm content with three... make that four kills." To Master Chief} "Sleep well?" Master Chief: "No thanks to your driving, yes." Cortana: "So, you did miss me." A loud explosion occurs Captain Keyes: "Report!" Cortana: "It must have been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an Anti-Matter Charge!" Fire Control Officer: "Ma'am! Fire control for the main cannon is offline!" Cortana: "Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option!" Captain Keyes: "Alright, that's enough. I'm initiating Cole Protocol Article 2. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana." Cortana: "While you do what, go down with the ship?" Captain Keyes: "In a manner of speaking. The object we found, I'm going to try and land the Autumn on it." Cortana: "With all due respect, Sir, this war has enough dead heroes." Captain Keyes: "I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear. Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, that's means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for a hard transfer." Cortana: "Aye aye, Sir." Cortana's avatar disappears. Captain Keyes: "Which is where you come in, Chief. Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth." Master Chief: "I understand." Cortana's avatar reappears. Cortana: "The Autumn will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my subroutines handle the final approach." Captain Keyes: "Excellent work, Cortana. Thank you. Are you ready?" Cortana looks about the bridge for a moment. Cortana: "...Yank me." Captain Keyes pulls a data chip out of the holotank and gives to the Master Chief. '''Captain Keyes:' "Good luck, Master Chief." The Chief slides the chip in his helmet. Part 03: AI Constructs and Cyborgs First! Cortana: "Hmm... Your architecture isn't much different from the Autumn's..." Master Chief: "Don't get any funny ideas." Captain Keyes: Handing the Chief his pistol. "I don't keep it loaded, so you'll have to find ammo as you go." {If you return to the Bridge and kill anyone there} Cortana: "What the hell are you doing!?! Security to the bridge, the Master Chief has gone rampant. Take him down boys." Upon seeing a group of Marines engaging the Covenant in the mess hall. Cortana: "Those Marines could use some help, Chief. Do what you do best." If the Chief shields are wiped out for a while... Cortana: "Keep your head down, there's two of us in here now, remember?!" Upon coming across a group of three marines, and hearing a large explosion Marine 4: "What the hell? Did something just hit us?" Marine 5: "Move in! Back to the airlock!" Upon seeing a Covenant boarding vessel Captain Keyes (O.S.): "Combat teams on decks five through nine, fall back to secondary defensive positions." Cortana: "They're using our lifeboat airlocks to attach their boarding craft...we go out and they come in. Clever bastards..." Captain Keyes (O.S.): "Ops personnel on decks nine through twelve, report to evac stations now." As the Chief comes into a room where the Covenant are on a ledge above him. Cortana: "Covenant! On the landing above us!" After the battle on the ledges Captain Keyes (O.S.): "All hands. This is the Captain. Prepare to abandon ship. Combat teams, repel boarders until Ops personnel are away. Good luck. Keyes out." As the Chief see a lifepod launching with lasers bursting all around it Cortana: "The lifepods are launching. We should hurry." Pause, while lots of explosions occur. You look through a window and see three lifepods launching. One of them is hit by enemy fire and explodes. Cortana: "The Covenant are destroying the lifepods...they really don't want us on that ring. (Pause) Warning... blast doors closing! We have to use the ship's maintenance access ways. Follow the navpoint, it will lead you to an opening." Captain Keyes (O.S.): "Combat teams Alpha through November, pull out to nearest evac station." As the Chief move around in the tunnels... Cortana: "I'm detecting Covenant movement outside the accessways. Activating motion tracker. Let's find a safe exit." If the Chief goes out to the wrong exit... Cortana: "We're too close. We need to find another route." If Chief goes out the right exit... Cortana: "Motion tracker shows all clear." The Chief encounters a broken door, Easy and Normal difficulties only. Cortana: "Wait... we need to get through that door, but it's been damaged by an explosion. Analyzing... The door's control mechanism is offline, but it's taken a lot of damage. You should be able to bash it open with the butt of your weapon." A while later, during another fight. Captain Keyes (O.S.): "Combat teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for evac." As the Chief crosses through the control room for his cryotube bay and see Elites looking around in the bay.. Cortana: "It looks like the Covenant wanted to catch you napping." The Elite intruders spot Master Chief and open fire on him with no effect due to the glass protection, and soon leave the cryotube. A while later, during another fight. Captain Keyes (O.S.): "All combat personnel, fall back to tertiary defensive positions." Later, while the Chief passes through a damaged part of the ship Cortana: "The damage to the superstructure is extensive...I don't know how much more abuse the Autumn can take!" Captain Keyes (O.S.): "Combat teams, fall back to secondary defensive positions." As the Chief encounters a squad of Covenant near a lifeboat... Cortana: "There's one last lifeboat! Quickly, get aboard before it launches!" Part 04: Escape Frightened Marine: (trips and falls) "Oh no...oh no!" (Picked up and thrown into lifepod) "ahhh" Cortana: "Now would be a very good time to leave!" Master Chief: (Stepping into the lifepod) "Punch it." Pilot: "Aye aye, Sir." {Lifepod launches} Pilot: "We're disengaged. Goin' fer minimum safe distance." Panicking Marine: "We're gonna make it, aren't we, Sir? I don't wanna die out here!" {The Chief pats him on the shoulder} Cortana: "Look!" lifeboat hits Halo's atmosphere.]] {As Halo swings into view and the Bumblebee drops towards it} Strapped-in Marine: "What is that thing, Lieutenant?" Pilot: "Hell if I know. But we're landin' on it." Panicking Marine: "The Autumn! She's been hit!" Cortana: "I knew it! The Autumn's accelerating, Keyes is going in manual!" Pilot: "Heads-up everyone, this is it. We're entering the ring's atmosphere in five..." Cortana: "Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" Master Chief: "We'll be fine." Cortana: "If I had fingers, they'd be crossed." Walkthroughs Easy Walkthrough Part 01: Reveille Welcome to the world of Halo! First thing's first. Climb out of the Cryo tube. Do your Aiming Diagnostics Test, then your Shielding Diagnostics Test. Then, exit the room with the technician. Don't follow him though unless you want to see what happens when a man gets caught in an explosion, or lose some health, find your own way through the pipes by jumping over them, and you will see another corridor leading to your objective. It's simple and straightforward. Now, follow the Marine who will lead you to the bridge. Part 02: AI Constructs and Cyborgs First As you leave the Bridge, your Pistol will appear. Your first three enemies in the game, two Minor Grunts and one Major Grunt, appear. Take them down with your Pistol, it shouldn't be that hard, even for a beginner. Reload your Pistol. Walk into the cafeteria, and you will automatically pick up an Assault Rifle. Take down all the enemies in the room, you can also duck behind some steel barriers and let the incoming Marines (accompanied by Johnson) to take down the Elites. You can also hide behind the steel barrier to snipe down Grunts and Minor Elites with your Pistols zoom ability. Headshots are practically useless against Elites unless their shield is down. Once the room is clear, swap your Assault Rifle for the Plasma Pistol. Now, exit the cafeteria. By now, your weapons should be the Plasma Pistol and a Pistol. The advantage of the Plasma Pistol is that it does not need to reload, and can take down Elite's shield with one charge bolt, but the disadvantage is that it will overheat and run out of ammo quickly. After preparing weapons and all, follow the hall until you come to an Elite who foolishly has its back turned to you. Melee and proceed. Continue onwards, and you will reach two Marines about to be killed by a Covenant boarding party. Don't go near the Marines unless you want to either die or lose quite a fair amount of Health. Anyway, when they come out, charge your Plasma Pistol at the Elite(s) (the number of Elites depend on chance) and take care of the rest with your Pistol. Go inside the Covenant Boarding Ship and pick up the Overshield. You might need it. An Overshield will protect your shield. Then proceed into the dark hallway. Some survivors of the last skirmish might still be here, so beware. Use your flashlight when necessary. In the next hallway, you'll see some Marines firing. Instead of joining them, turn right. A panicked Grunt will come running towards you. Kill him. You'll find yourself in an ideal flanking position. Use your Pistol to take them down, and use your Plasma Pistol to take care of the rest. The result: corpses of Elites and Grunts. Swap your Plasma Pistol for the dead Elites Plasma Rifle. After the battle, continue through. A Plasma Grenade will kill your Marines, so don't go near them... yet. Now, proceed through and use your Plasma Rifle to take down the enemies which consist of a Minor Elite and several Grunts. Swap your Plasma Rifle for the Plasma Rifle that used to belong to the now-dead Elite. Go into the next hallway, which will be infested with Covenant. Use a mixture of Plasma Rifle bursts and Pistol rounds to take them down. The next area will have some allies fleeing from a group of Covenant. Kill the Elite first, as he poses more of a threat towards you and your allies. Then, melee the Grunts to death, it's a waste of ammo trying to shoot them down here. Continue through the hallway. It'll lead you to some stairs with enemies scattered everywhere. Doesn't matter, take them out with your Pistol scope and your Plasma Rifle when they get close. Bear in mind that you must always swap Plasma weapons frequently. Swap your Plasma Rifle for another Plasma Rifle with more ammo. After you have finished the enemies on the top level off, there would have been another Minor Elite and more Grunts on the bottom level, however, they are no matter. Take them down with your Plasma Rifle. Go back up the steps and continue on through the doors. There should be a heap of enemies here. No matter, you have your Marines to help you, if you haven't killed them yet. Take the Health Pack if necessary. Retreat when your shields are down. In the next hall, there'll be about seven Grunts and an Elite behind a Covenant Shield. Take the Grunts down; the Elite will ignore you unless you come up close to him. Take the Grunts out with your Pistol and own the Elite with your Plasma Rifle. Keep on proceeding, eventually you'll meet Grunts a fair distance opposite from you. Scope in and put the Grunts into a permanent trip to sleep with your Pistol. Then, proceed. Cortana will tell you to follow the NavPoint into the airlock. Use your flashlight to find your way through. After you have found your way through, melee the door, walk forward, turn left and melee the Grunt with your weapon. He will die instantly. Next, there will be a bunch of Covenant. Kill them with any method you please. Replenish your Plasma Rifle. Continue down the right way and you'll reach the blackened and charred hallways of the ship. The lone Major Elite at the end of the hall shouldn’t have spotted you yet. Keep your distance and scope him with your Pistol. If the Pistol won't kill him, then the explosion will. Go into the charred parts of the room. Another explosion will occur, killing all but maybe a few Grunts. Take them out with your Plasma Rifle, and go into the airlock. There will be two Grunts, melee them. Then, use your flashlight to aid your way through. Eventually, you'll reach a place full of Marines fighting Elites and Grunts. Take them all down, unless you'll want a death toll of Marines. Continue through. You'll be opposite some barricades, and some Fragmentation Grenades. Pick them up, and throw them onto the other side, which will be full of Grunts and one Major Elite. Once they are owned, jump over the barricades, and go into the lifeboat. Congratulations! You have finished the first level of the Halo gaming series! Normal Walkthrough Part 01: The Pillar of Autumn {Cinematic} Part 02: Reveille Welcome to Halo! This first part is kind of easy, but don't let that give you a bad impression of the game. For now, just follow the Marine's instructions carefully. Aim at the flashing panels and charge your energy shield. After that, Captain Keyes will order Master Chief to the bridge, skipping your weapons training. Too bad. Sam the wonderful technician, 'll get killed when an Elite manages to blow through the door. His friend will run out of the cyro bay, asking you to follow him. Ok, so he didn't make it either. Instead, jump over the pipe, turn right and go down the hall. There will be another dead technician in front of the door. Go forward, and you will trigger an explosion from a couple of burning pipes. It won't drain your shields though. Go through the door and crouch below a half opened blast door. The scene behind is utter chaos. Two Elites are firing at a group of innocent technicians, but the blast doors will eventually close and trap the nasty Covenant inside. Go through the only door in the place, and enter the dark hallway. You might want to activate your flashlight by pressing the white button (or by pressing Q if you're playing on a PC). After the door opens, a Minor Elite will roar at you, but he'll retreat when shot by two Marines. Proceed onwards. Then you will meet a Marine that will lead you the rest of the way to the bridge. Walk towards Captain Keyes and trigger the cinematic. Part 03: AI Constructs and Cyborgs First! All right, Keyes has given you the Pistol and I know you're aching to shoot something with it, but you can't use it just yet. Get out of the bridge to the hallway you came from. Your Pistol should activate, and some Grunts will appear in the hallway, panicking when they see you. Make short work of them. Congratulations, you’ve killed you're first Covenant! But don't spend too much time celebrating. This is just a small victory. A door will open, and you'll see several Marines fighting a group of Grunts and an Elite. Pick up the Assault Rifle, reload and start firing at the Elite, spraying and bashing until he goes down. Mop up the rest of the Grunts as well. An additional groups of Covenant will pour in from an open door on the other end of the hall. Two Elites and lots of Grunts will be there. Zoom in with the Pistol and take out the Grunts with headshots and rapidly advance on the attacking aliens. Spray the Elites with Assault rifle fire and melees until they are down. Beware however, as these guys are very strong and can whack you to death. Proceed to the next room, paste the walls with Grunts and carry on. You might want to try out one of the Covenant plasma weapons. Try them out and see if you like them. You can't reload them but they're a lot of fun and are powerful indeed. After preparing weapons and all, follow the hall until you come to an Elite who foolishly has its back turned to you. Melee and proceed. Continue onwards, and you will reach two Marines about to be killed by a Covenant boarding party. Charge in, whacking, shooting and decimating anything that moves. It might be intimidating if it's your first try but it's a lot of fun. Remember you do have Marine back-up. After the fight, pick up one of the Overshields at the end of the craft. Then proceed into the dark hallway. Some survivors of the last skirmish might still be here, so beware. Use your flashlight when necessary. In the next hallway, you'll see some Marines firing. Instead of joining them, turn right. A panicked Grunt will come running towards you. Kill him. You'll find yourself in an ideal flanking position. Spray them with bullets and retreat when you need to reload. The aliens, not able to withstand the crossfire, will soon fall back. Engage and annihilate as they do. After the battle, replenish your ammo and supplies, and continue on. A Plasma Grenade detonation will kill a Marine in the passageway in front of you. Turn right and aid the Marines in killing the Covenant. The next hallway will be infested with a healthy population of enemies. Deal with them any way you see fit, taking cover when your shields are down. Remember that Overshield? If you still have some left, try and get rid of it in this fight. After you've killed all the Covenant in the vicinity, go inside the Boarding craft and retrieve another one of them. The next area has two desperate unarmed technicians fleeing from a menacing group of nasty aliens. First, deal with the covenant on the right, taking down the Elite's shield and bashing him to death. Or for a change, use the deadly pistol combo. Melee the Grunts as well. Then focus on the Grunts and the Elite on the left. Then go back left, and get one of those Health Packs if needed. Continue. Next part: The stairs. This might seem intimidating but it's not. At least not on Normal, on Legendary this part is a pain in the ass. Put your pistol to good use on the Grunts while climbing the stairs. Once on top, proceed to spray the Elites with gunfire as well as the Grunts and Elites that appear. After you've finished those off, kill the remaining Grunts downstairs. You'll immediately notice the many dead bodies of Marines lying here. Further down the hallway; the perpetrators. Avenge their deaths mercilessly. In the next hall, there'll be about seven Grunts and an Elite behind an Energy shied. Kill him with the deadly Pistol combo. When proceeding you'll notice a life pod being destroyed when you look out the window. Kill the Grunts guarding the airlocks and proceed to the NavPoint Cortana gives you. Use your flashlight to find your way in these cramped technician's hallways. When you emerge, knock down the door and walk forward, melee the Grunt while you're at it. You can choose to pick them off here one by one, or instead charge in and blast them. Or yet again shoot one and see what happens. Take them out any way your heart desires. Continue down the right way and you'll reach the blackened and charred hallways of the ship. The lone Elite at the end of the hall shouldn’t have spotted you yet. An explosion should be triggered, half draining the Elite's shield and making him easier to kill. The Grunts nearby will be killed by the ensuing explosions. Killed by their own fleet's doing. Go into the tunnel, turn right, and kill both Grunts lurking there Emerging from the tunnels, you reach a place where an Elite and lots of Grunts are combating Marines. Like most fights on this level, there is no real strategy. Surprise your fellow creature/alien/animal and whack him in the side. Finish off the Grunts while they run for cover and continue on ahead. After a lot of Grunts you'll reach a barricade chock-full of Covenant bad guys. You can flank them by going into the hallway on your right or just shoot them from where you stand. When confronted with large groups of enemies, your first priority should always be to reduce the incoming fire as much and as fast as possible. That being said, aim for the Grunts and take them down. The less guns shooting at you, the less distraction when dealing with the Elites. After mopping them up, you'll reach yet another barricade. The final one. This part is pretty fun. Pick up the fragmentation grenades. There's a group of Grunts and a Major Elite on the other side. Greet them appropriately, using your new found toys. After you're done, walk to the lifeboat and enjoy the cinematic. See a walk-through of the level. It is divided into two parts: Part 1 and Part 2. Trivia *In the first chapter, when you go out the cryo-tube, immediately jump into it and walk forward, then the door will close and you will be trapped in the cryo-tube and you can see your body without the head. *In the part when you see an elite screaming and you don't have any weapon, stand in the door with the red light, then the marines will shoot the elite and,after a few moments, the elite will freeze. *When you got the pistol after the checkpoint, you can go back to the bridge or shoot the others. If you kill Keyes, Cortana will yell, "What the hell are you doing? The Chief has gone Rampant! Security to the bridge, the Master Chief has gone rampant. Take him down boys." and some Invincible Marines, lead by Johnson will come and attack you. *After you get the pistol from Captain Keyes, when you go into the first room, look to your right, you should see Sergeant Johnson standing next to a table. He won't fight. If you look inside the room when you are still inside the bridge by flycam or devmode, you can see him but you cannot see other marines. *'Reveille' is French for waking up, referring to the Chief's Cryogenic sleep. *If you activate the triple-weapon glitch (at least without taking the pistol), the marines will not turn against you even when you kill some of them. They also won't say anything other than screams of pain.